


Good Morning Chalamet

by peachesatmidnight



Series: 3223 [6]
Category: Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: A girl can dream right?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesatmidnight/pseuds/peachesatmidnight
Summary: Golden Globe wake up call





	Good Morning Chalamet

**Author's Note:**

> Fiction. I. Know. Nothing.

Tim hears his phone and slowly drifts into consciousness. He stretches his long limbs and scrubs at his face. He reaches the for the phone.

FaceTime from Arms

*yawnnn* “Armie. Seriously do you even know what time it is??”

“Yea T. It’s time to wake up because YOU GOT NOMINATED!!!!”

Tim is still trying to focus. He throws the blanket off and stands up. Dropping his phone in his sleepyness.

“Fuck! Timmy! You weren’t kidding when you told Harry you sleep au natural.”

“Oh shut up. Like you didn’t know.. wait. What did you say? Nominated?”

“Yes my naked lover. You have been nominated again! Best supporting actor in a motion picture. I’m not jealous... like. At all.....”

“Oh Armie. You know. You will always be my biggest award.”

“Damn right. The biggest…”

“Ughhhhhh. Okay Arms. My phone is going crazy. I’ll call you back.”

“You better.”


End file.
